


While you were sleeping

by hurtcomfort



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: But it’s okay cause Grogu and Ashoka help, Chapter 13: The Jedi, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin has a nightmare, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, I’m so happy that’s a tag, POV Ahsoka Tano, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Grogu | Baby Yoda, Soft Din Djarin, Touch-Starved Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtcomfort/pseuds/hurtcomfort
Summary: During the night on Corvus, Din has a nightmare and Ashoka and Grogu feel it through the force.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Ahsoka Tano, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	While you were sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Ashoka had more evidence of how close Grogu and Din were, and I also feel like they should’ve shown more of what happened that night. 
> 
> Warning: I don’t own any of these characters

Ashoka still didn’t know how she felt about the Mandalorion, she could sense that he has good intentions, but she can also tell that he has a lot hidden, stuff that the force can’t even feel, and that scares her. She’s never met someone that can hide their feelings so well that the force can’t even reach it, and that could make him either a powerful ally, or an awful enemy.

So she’s keeping her guard up, while he and Grogu are sleeping, she’ll stay awake to keep an eye them, in more ways than one. 

  
  
She feels something stir, pulling her from her thoughts.

Grabbing her lightsabers she stands up quickly and silently, pulling her cloak tighter around her arms. She reaches out through the force to feel what it is, and is shocked to feel it coming from the Mandalorion. She frowns, she’s not even sure what emotions are radiating off of him, but it’s something sad and fearful.

His gloved fingers are shaking slightly, and Ashoka knows it’s not just from the cold winds breezing past them. The mans breathing is slightly off, ragged, instead of the steady breaths that she heard earlier. 

_Help him_

_  
_She turns to see Grogu staring at her with pleadings eyes

_  
What do you mean, little one?_ Ashoka asks him with the force

_He’s having a bad dream_

She figured as much, but still asks him

_How do you know?_

_I can see it_

  
She squints at him curiously, only people who have a strong connection can see inside each others minds, and it’s even harder when one of them isn’t a Jedi.   
  


Suddenly she gets an idea, on how to get more information about the Mandalorion. Who better to ask then the child that’s spent this much time with him, probably seeing and overhearing more than he’s supposed to. 

_Grogu, do you know his name?_ She asks him gently, not wanting to startle him

_It’s Din Djarin, that’s what the bad man_ _said_

The bad man? Who could that be? Is it someone from Dins past, or Grogus. Well if they knew the Mandalorions name than it must be recent. 

_What bad man?_ She can’t help but ask him

He looks over at the armored man

_The bad man that tried to kill him_

She can tell that he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, so she stops pushing on that subject.

_Okay, can you tell me what he’s seeing?_

Grogu waddles over to where Din is and places his little hand on the mans leg, closing his eyes. He makes a little face of concentration, his tiny green nose scrunching up, then he opens his eyes again, looking up to Ashoka with tear filled eyes.   
  


_He sees fire, and ash_

Well that could be anything

_What else?_ She pushes

Grogu looks away, back at Din, a frown forming on his small lips

_He sees the shiny people, the people who look like him_

He must be talking about the other Mandalorions. Maybe some of Dins family, or clan. 

Ashoka closes her eyes, trying to see what Grogu does, but she can’t, she doesn’t have an emotional connection to him like the child does. That means she’ll have to get closer, establish a physical connection. She walks forward and kneels down by them, but a strong force pushes her, knocking her to her butt.   
  


She looks over and sees Grogu lowering his hand. Once his hand is back at his side he slowly climbs up onto Dins lap, curling around him, almost like he’s hiding from her. But then she realizes, he’s not trying to protect himself, he’s trying to protect Din, he must sense her curiosity, so he probably thinks that will lead to her taking the Mandalorion or hurting him.   
  


She raises her hands up, showing him that she doesn’t pose a threat 

_It’s alright Grogu, I’m not going to take him from you, okay? I’m not gonna hurt him, I just want to see if I can help._ She explains to him. 

His little fingers curl into the mans cloak 

_Do you promise?_ He asks her

_Yes._ She answers truthfully 

_Okay, I’ve tried but I’m never strong enough, and this happens a lot, so can you help him? I don’t want him to be scared_

Ashoka tilts her head, smiling softly, he truly cares for the man. She nods, scooting over to them and placing a careful hand on Dins arm, and her other hand on his leg. She reaches out to him through the force, trying to see what’s happening in his mind, when she sees what’s happening she moves her hand from his leg and puts it on Grogu’s small back, letting him see what she does. It’s not a pleasant sight, full of death and destruction, but she has a feeling that the child wants to see anyway, and she suspects he’s seen worse.   
  


She uses her power to try and calm Dins troubled mind, but it doesn’t work, he’s too deep inside his personal hell.   
  


_Can you help him?_ Grogu asks her with the force

She tries harder, reaching deep inside of herself to try and ease his nightmares into something more pleasant, cause the things inside his head —his memories— are enough to make even her sick, but for some reason she can’t. 

_I don’t think I can, little one._ She tells Grogu sorrowfully, taking her hand off of his back.

He looks mad for a moment, not at her, but at the world, for cursing this man with the awful things that he’s lived through, and at that, his expression changes to one of determination instead of anger. He climbs up farther onto Dins chest, then stretches his tiny hand out and places it on the mans helmet, closing his little eyes again. And soon enough, Ashoka feels the mans fear and sadness melt away, and be replaced by a feeling of calm, and happiness. She can hear Grogu’s thoughts repeat the phrase 

_Please be okay_

She takes her hand off of the Mandalorions arm and reaches down to pick up the child, but the moment she starts taking him away from Din he makes a squeak of protest, making grabby hands at his guardian, or would the more accurate word be father?

Either way she listens to the kids complaints, placing him back on Dins chest.   
  


_Thank you._ He tells her 

She smiles warmly at the pair, Grogu falling asleep against the mans chest, snoring softly. And Ashoka decides that she can’t separate these two, at least not yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still working on my the other fic “are you angry or sad” but I wanted to write this too.


End file.
